


Calloused hands

by lorenisnotcool



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Date, Jock!Cas, M/M, Punk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#69 I bought you a ticket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calloused hands

Who agrees to a date in the middle of winter? An idiot that's who. He had no business going out with the pitcher of their high school's baseball team. Dean had never even talked to the guy. The only thing he had ever heard Castiel say about him was, "He's a little too punk for me." So what he had a few piercings. He was relatively "normal" looking. Maybe his hair changing color every week was too extreme for Castiel to handle. Currently it was a dark blue, he dyed it this morning since his purple was fading from last week.

He's standing outside of this movie theater, waiting for a dumb jock he doesn't even like to show up. Okay maybe he kinda likes him. Castiel is a year older than him, so when he was a freshman, Castiel was a sophomore. At the time he was dating a girl named Meg, dark hair, lip and eyebrow piercings. Along with purple lipstick and heavy, dark makeup. He totally didn't fix his classes so he could be in electives with Castiel.

He also didn't change his look the last two years for him either. Castiel never gave him the light of day. To be fair, Dean never really tried to talk to Castiel. Just admired from afar, wondering what it would be like to hold the calloused hands that caused their school's to win every game. He just agreed to go on this date because... well because he really fucking wanted to. He can't lie to himself. He was smiling the whole drive home.

And now the movie starts in about two minutes and Castiel still isn't here. They were supposed to meet for dinner beforehand, but Castiel cancelled about an hour before saying practice ran late, but he'd still meet him at the movies at 7:00. It's now 7:28 and Dean is still waiting. Fuck this. He might as well go get a seat and enjoy the movie himself. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk inside.

"Dean! Hey Dean wait up!" He heard Castiel call from across the parking lot. Dean stopped and turned around, watching him sprint across the lot towards him. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I should've called that way you didn't have to wait. Practice ran late and I knew I couldn't make it to dinner an I was sure I would make it here at seven, then one of the freshman got to cocky and didn't look when I threw the ball so I hit him in the eye and we had to stay later to make sure he was okay and I just. I'm rambling aren't I?" Castiel gave a quiet laugh and god dammit, Dean couldn't be mad at that smile.

"It's alright, was the kid okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, just looks like he got beat up. Let me buy my ticket and we can go inside, alright?"

"I bought you a ticket. It's fine, we should go inside before we miss too much of the movie." He handed a ticket over to Castiel and opened the door.

"Dean, wait." Castiel walked up to him. He placed a hand on Dean's neck and leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean's. It was over in two seconds but it felt like two years. He pulled away still in Dean's space though, "Thanks." He smiled and took one of Dean's hands in his, leading them into the theatre.

Dean would never forget the feeling of those hands on his neck and against his palms.


End file.
